


Dr. Lyman Comes Visiting

by Hackney123



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hackney123/pseuds/Hackney123
Summary: Dr Jennifer Lyman decides to call on the First Lady at the White House to get hr to attend a function.  She forgot to make an appointment.  She also forgot to check with the First Lady before announcing that the First Lady would be attending the function.  Donna is not amused.
Kudos: 2





	Dr. Lyman Comes Visiting

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - I am not sure that there is an East Executive Drive entrance, but I am using a bit of artistic license. I am also not sure about Washington Women’s Hospital but in my defence I have never been to America.

The tall black-haired lady presented herself at the East Executive Drive entrance to the White House. The duty secret service agent was already having a bad day. So was not going to take any abuse from anyone.

‘I am Dr Jennifer Lyman and I have come to see the First Lady. Can you direct me to her office?’  
The agent looked at the duty log before saying.  
‘I do not see your name on the list of visitors. What time was your appointment for?’  
‘I am a doctor I do not make appointments people see me when I need to see them now how do I get to her office.’  
‘This is a secure federal building only expected visitors are allowed in. If you are not expected I cannot let you in without permission from the First Lady’s office.’  
‘Then get it and stop wasting my time.’

The agent telephoned through to Anne, Donna’s assistant, and told her in a voice that Dr Lyman could hear.  
‘I have an arrogant prick called Dr Jennifer Lyman who wants to see the First Lady does not have an appointment can you come and deal with her if the First Lady is in?’

Turning to a fuming Dr Lyman who did not like being called an arrogant prick he said.  
‘The assistant to the First Lady’s Chief of Staff will be down to see you if you would like to take a seat over there while I deal with more courteous people.’

Dr Lyman went to take a seat where indicated. If looks could kill, then the look she gave the agent was such that not even a defibrillator would have been able to keep him alive. Ten minutes later a young redhead female came up to her and asked.

‘Dr Lyman?’  
‘Yes, what kept you? I have been waiting for ten minutes I do have other things to do.’  
‘As you did not have an appointment, I needed to check with Ms Moss that she was free to see you.’  
‘I do not want to see Ms Moss I need to see the First Lady.’  
‘Nobody sees the First Lady until after they have seen Ms Moss who would need to brief Mrs Santos on what the meeting is about.’  
‘A briefing is not necessary.’  
‘If you will follow me.’

As the redhead and Dr Lyman moved on to the First Lady’s suite of offices in the East Wing two secret service agents fell into step behind them. What the redhead did not say was that Donna was less than pleased to hear that the doctor had arrived without an appointment. When they got to the First Lady’s offices after a quick check Dr Lyman was shown into Donna’s office.  
‘You are the First Lady’s Chief of Staff? If I had known I would have told Josh to tell you that I was coming in today to see the First Lady.’  
‘Jennifer let us get one thing straight I run the First Lady’s office. While I may consult Josh on occasion, he does not have any say in what happens on this side of the building so would not have been able to get you in to see the First Lady. Now I am busy so what did you need to see the First Lady about?’  
‘I am at Washington Women’s Hospital and I am setting up a fund-raising appeal to raise funds for a children’s wing and the launch is next week Thursday and as the funds Patron obviously I need the First Lady’s attendance.’  
‘Jennifer, firstly, I do not recall the Mrs Santos being asked let alone agreeing to be the Patron of a fund-raising appeal. Secondly, I will have to check her diary, but I believe that next week Thursday she is not in Washington.’  
‘I am sure we can arrange a link so she can make a speech by video link. The reason why you do not recall anything about her agreeing to be the Patron is because that is why I am coming to see her today to get her to agree to be the Patron.’  
‘Jennifer please tell me you have not arranged everything and are only now consulting us to get our agreement.’  
‘Of course, everything is arranged it takes a lot of time and effort to put these things together.’

Donna slowly counted to ten then buzzed Anne and said she needed Annabeth and Rachel in her office now with the First Lady’s schedule for next week. Two minutes later Annabeth and Rachel arrived.

‘You wanted us, Donna.’  
‘Yes, this is Dr Jennifer Lyman from Washington Women’s Hospital she has the launch next week Thursday of a fund-raising appeal to raise funds for a new children’s wing.’  
‘Why does this concern us?’ Asked a wary Rachel.  
‘In the publicity material I put out I stated that the First lady will be the Patron of the fund. So obviously she will need to be at the launch.’  
‘The other problem is that Mrs Santos has not been consulted or agreed to be the Patron.’  
‘Let me see if I have got this right. A fund-raising launch has been organised for next week and Mrs Santos is supposed to be the Patron of the fund, so must be at the launch. However, she has not been consulted or agreed to be the Patron.’ Annabeth said.  
‘That is correct so you lot need to make sure that Mrs Santos is at the event.’ Dr Lyman said.  
‘What time is the event?’ Rachel asked.  
‘2pm next Thursday at the Belmont.’  
‘She cannot make it that is the date of her daughter’s school sports day and I cannot pull her from that.’  
‘Of course, you can this is important.’  
‘My ability to keep my job and remain breathing are important to me and both will be in serious doubt if I put anything in her diary that prevents her attending any event relating to her children. Being the First Lady comes a distant third in Mrs Santos’s list of priorities.’  
‘I see I will have to speak to somebody more influential.’

With that Jennifer took out her cell phone and called a number.  
‘Josh it is Jennifer I am in with the First Lady’s staff. Why did you not tell me that your wife was the First Lady’s Chief of Staff?’  
‘Well be that as it may I am being told that the First Lady cannot do my event next week because of her daughter’s school sports day. I need you to tell your wife to rearrange the First Lady’s diary so that she can attend my event.’  
‘You will not be undermining her authority you will be asserting your authority.’  
Jennifer did not see the three other women stand up or that a fourth woman had come into the office. Putting down the phone she looked up and seeing the three women that she had been speaking to had stood up and a fourth woman was in the room she stood up. Before she could say anything, Donna said.  
‘Ma’am this is Dr Jennifer Lyman she is a doctor at Washington Women’s Hospital and had come here to get you to agree to be the Patron of a fund-raising appeal to raise funds for a new children’s wing at the hospital. The launch of the appeal is next week Thursday and clashes with Miranda’s school sports day. The publicity for the event including that you will be the Patron has apparently already gone out.’  
‘Dr Lyman I have never been treated in such a discourteous way. Before issuing any kind of release you should have checked with my office and coordinated the date to make sure that I could attend. My children come first that is non negotiable so I will not be able to attend the launch. If Donna is satisfied that it is appropriate for me to be the Patron, then she will attend on my behalf. We will confirm if I will agree to be the Patron in the next couple of days. Now if you do not mind my staff and I have some important business to discuss.’

Jennifer had never been spoken to in that way before and would have said something but realised anything she did say would make matters worse so with what was left of her dignity left and was escorted out by the secret service agents.


End file.
